


Forgive and Forget

by FlyForever101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyForever101/pseuds/FlyForever101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea has been bouncing around for a while. Dean gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

All priests were in some way connected to the Supernatural. Blessings, translating and the occasional exorcism were all part of the gig, helping hunters was just a recent add on. Having hands in the field made managing the people at home a lot easier. Even if they usually caused more issues then they fixed. 

The Winchesters were a fine example of that, with their victories rising and ebbing like tides. Whether they were a burden or an asset depended on who you asked, specifically during what time of day. Best not to ask once the drinking starts. 

Everyone in the religious orders had heard of the brothers. Hard not to after all. Hunters thrive on word of mouth, and most talk unceasingly when they discover you too know what goes on behind flimsy shadows and cruel tricks of the mind. 

When all you hear of someone is their greatest and most damaging moments, it's hard to imagine the inbetween. Coming back from the dead is a hard feat to ignore, no matter what they've done. So when news floated around that Dean Winchester had given up the fight, the astonishment was expected.

His approach could be likened to the fall of a kingdom. Slow, and with certain knowledge of what was to come. It was strange that he would choose to end here. Seizing the chance to attempt to blur his wrongs before stepping down.

They treated him with kindness and patience, walking through the steps they knew by heart and that he hadn't known for a almost a lifetime. 

It almost felt like a goodbye, to let go of all the things that had held him up. The tottering towers, soaring arches; an empire prepared fall for the last time. Just a few last words. 

'Your sins are forgiven my child. Go in peace' 

Peace, he thought. That'll be a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty short but I feel like the idea ends pretty good here. Might become something more in the future


End file.
